


This is How Adults Play

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Protagonist Names, BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, FML, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hikari Minase, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pedophilia, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Shota, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Straight Shota, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, god help me more shotacon shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Hikari and Ken have the whole dorm to themselves for the night. The former spares no expense in exploiting this fact.





	This is How Adults Play

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay… wow. So, uh, this happens to be my very first Persona 3 fanfic. Then again, it _is_ my least favorite of the modern Persona installments, so… yeah. Lol
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! I’ve wanted to get this idea out of the way sooner than later, lol.

When Hikari Minase first learned that she and Ken would have the entirety of Iwatodai Dorm to themselves, she barely constrained her joy. Mitsuru was being kept busy with a upper-class party she and the rest of the Kirijo family was invited to, and thanks to her pulling some strings, the rest of SEES was able to attend the celebration as well.

Well, barring herself and Ken, anyway. Mitsuru acknowledged that even though the high-class celebration was a great way to blow off anxiety regarding the Dark Hour and Tartarus, she didn’t realize that only those 15 and older were allowed, on top of having a strict no-pets policy. To that end, Hikari volunteered to watch after Ken and Koromaru while the rest of the crew went to some classy celebration amongst Japan’s wealthiest families. Consequently, this gave Hikari the image of Junpei being in a tuxedo, and that itself made the auburn-haired Wild Card snicker loudly.

But regardless, this was a moment where she and Ken had the entire night to themselves. As she continued to watch a cheesy Featherman episode upon Ken’s insistence, she felt herself warm up when she felt a smaller hand squeeze her own. Hikari merely turned to her little boyfriend and gave a warm smile.

Yes, boyfriend. Despite being a decent six years apart from each other, Hikari and Ken were in a romantic relationship with each other. It started with Hikari being the only one in SEES to have the gumption to strike a conversation with the ten-year old boy, and soon enough, they would come to bond over dinners with each other. As Ken relayed his anxieties towards the teenaged girl, Hikari soon found herself admiring Ken more and more, while Ken subsequently developed feelings for Hikari himself. One would wonder how this relationship would even kick off in the first place, what with both couples having quite an age gap, but it still happened regardless.

Either way, the two became a loving couple in secret, and nothing’s exactly been the same since. Ken yawned a bit before nuzzling into Hikari’s shoulder, with the older minor simply bringing the 10-year old boy into her arms. She had a warm smile all the while.

“Mmmh…” Ken yawned a bit. “I love you, you know that?”

Hikari giggled, giving a light kiss to her boyfriend’s forehead. “I love you too, Ken.”

By the time the episode of Featherman finished, it was well past Ken’s bedtime. Hikari took it upon herself to clean up the mess of popcorn kernels and DVDs from Phoenix Featherman R’s Complete Season 1 and 2 boxes, and soon enough, Hikari found Koromaru also asleep in her room. By the time 8:30 arrived, Hikari was now in her pajamas and ready to go to bed. She saw no trouble in checking up on Ken before she went to sleep, though.

To that end, after getting herself ready, she walked over to Ken’s dorm and gave a light knock. “Are you there, Ken?”

Ken paused for a moment, before speaking.

“Umm, n-not yet. I’m not exactly decent so far, and – “ Ken obviously thought about what he said, than backpedaled. “Actually, y’know what? You can come in. I’m only in my underwear and all.”

Hikari gave a small smile as she opened the door. Ken was indeed in his room, only dressed in a pair of briefs. Ever since Hikari made the younger boy feel much more comfortable with his more childish side, he moved his plethora of studying materials and books to the side to give room to Featherman posters and shonen manga. The auburn-haired Wild Card found her younger boyfriend’s enthusiasm utterly adorable, though for what she was focused on was Ken himself, glancing at what he was – or rather _wasn’t_ – wearing.

Despite fighting in the TV World on a regular basis, Ken’s young age guaranteed that he wasn’t developing any hardcore muscles anytime soon. Regardless, he was certainly stronger than most kids his age, but his youth gave way to slimness and a slightly effeminate look to him. Not that Hikari was complaining in the slightest, of course; Ken looked adorable with how young and baby-like his entire form was, all the way from his remarkably short height to that adorable face of his. Of course, Hikari hardly payed attention to either of those, as her eyes were glancing straight at Ken’s cute, underage ass. Hikari found herself grinning lecherously at it all.

Ken turned to Hikari, slightly curious as he had a shirt in his hands. “Uh… what’re you looking at?”

Hikari grinned. “Just enjoying the view.”

Ken quickly realized what Hikari meant and turned beet red. Squeaking embarrassedly, he nervously looked away, but judging from the bulge in his underwear, he’s _definitely_ enjoyed that comment.

“D-Don’t joke about things like that!” Ken yelped a bit. “I mean – I just – _seriously?!”_

Hikari gave a light laugh, taking a great deal of joy from seeing her underaged boyfriend act so embarrassed. It wasn’t exactly a secret to either of them that Hikari has a major shotacon kick anyways.

But even then, Ken paused for a moment, thinking about the implications of Hikari’s statement. There was a _lot_ more to his relationship with her than just hugs and kisses, especially when one considered the more… _erotic_ side of their relationship. Before Ken had an opportunity to speak up, Hikari soon found herself leaving Ken’s dorm.

“Well, I gotta go anyways,” Hikari smiled wryly. “Good night, Ken.”

_“W-Wait!”_

“Huh…?” Hikari stopped where she was going, and turned back to her little boyfriend. Ken’s cheeks were on fire, and her nervously looked away.

“U-Ummm…” Ken stuttered nervously. “I-I was thinking, Hikari.”

She raised a eyebrow. “…go on.”

“Well, um… since there doesn’t seem to be anybody around for the night,” Ken muttered to himself. “M-Maybe we can, uh… _y’know…”_

Hikari clearly picked up on Ken’s intentions right then and there.

They’ve fucked each other a couple times as it is. Why not a little extra fun for the road?

Giggling a bit, Hikari smiled mischievously and ruffled her hair a bit, slowly walking over to the half-naked Ken.

“You… sure about that?” Hikari smiled deviously.

Ken proceeded to blush a bit, before nodding. “Y-Yeah. I’m certain.”

Hikari grinned even wider now. “Well, in _that_ case…”

Hikari wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her little boyfriend before sticking her hand down his underwear. Immediately after feeling Hikari’s soft hands touch Ken’s small penis, the young 10-year old released a soft, ecstatic wail of pleasure. Hikari found the entire thing amusing.

“Oh? You want _more_ of that?~” Hikari purred. “I take it you want more of Mistress Hikari tonight?~”

Yes, _Mistress_ Hikari. It was that kind of relationship.

Either way, Ken was completely incapacitated with arousal. All the little boy could muster was a few weak squeaks of pure want, before bobbing his head a little. Hikari proceeded to run her hand up and down Ken’s tiny shaft, bringing him closer and closer to pure, primal arousal.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Hikari immediately stopped stroking her boyfriend and proceeded to push him onto the bed. Squeaking weakly and still recoiling from his arousal, Ken shuddered as he felt Hikari’s hands press onto his shoulders – one of them containing a tiny bit of pre-ejaculate.

“Just relax, Ken,” Hikari glinted mischievously. “I promise you’ll enjoy this.~”

The teenaged girl proceeded to press her lips unto Ken’s, and when he felt Hikari’s tongue forcefully dancing to his, the ten-year old boy proceeded to melt away in sheer pleasure, giving a girlish moan all the while. Yes, Hikari was a blatant shotacon, but for moments like _these_ , he could care less.

* * *

It wasn’t exactly a surprise to Ken that her girlfriend had a _major_ shotacon kick. Hikari went on record that she particularly had a… _thing_ for young, prepubescent boys, and Ken – knowing he could fully trust her – saw no inherent issues with the prospect. Of course, when Hikari began to reveal her kinkier interests and Ken became more than happy to oblige, it was then the average scene of intimacy between the two would convince any sane person to immediately call child protective services. But in all honesty, Ken didn’t mind one bit. After all, it was moments like _these_ that the young, 10-year old Persona user lived for.

Ken Amada was currently undressed from his boxers and completely naked; his small, youthful frame was on full display, all along with his small, round ass as well. A tiny, erect, two-inch penis throbbed gently from Ken’s crotch, leaving the young boy to uncomfortably moan into the ballgag harness.

Yes, ballgag harness; Ken was gagged with a red wiffle ball bound by a mass of straps comfortably secured around his face with a head harness. He was currently bound as well; he was tied on his forearms ands knees with nylon rope, and from where he was able to see, he was bound in such a way that he saw his entire, underaged form on full view thanks to a mirror. Ken could see every detail of how flushed and aroused the little boy was, from how red his cheeks were to the pre-ejaculation filth dripping from the tip of his cock. All the young boy was able to do was moan girlishly as he patiently waited for his mistress to come pleasure him.

Of course, trying to think coherent thoughts while aroused proved easier said than done. Ken whinnied softly as his rigid, two-inch pud throbbed gently, making the young boy whimper in a high-pitched octave. Seeing how ecstatic the young boy was from the mirror only further bolstered his desire for sex. As a whole, Ken felt like the whole world was pressing on him with an uncomfortable, unbearable heat, and all the young boy could do was mewl in anticipation.

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to wait all that much longer. The gentle _click_ of heels from outside Ken’s dorm made the young boy whimper softly, wrangling around his bonds in a fashion that amounted to little else than him wiggling his ass around. Given how pent-up the young boy was, this provocative motion certainly wouldn’t be out-of-character for him.

Finally, the sound of the door opening made Ken’s hair stand on end, with a light, sultry laugh echoing throughout the room.

“Well, well, well… aren’t you eager, my little pet?~”

Ken mewled girlishly as he saw Hikari’s provocative outfit: her breasts and nether-regions were completed exposed, and a breastless corset, crotchless garterbelts, stockings and elbow gloves all a white and pink color were all that the teenaged dominatrix had on her. And indeed, her sights were set on a particularly cute prepubescent boy, Hikari’s licking her lips as she eyed up the helpless Ken.

Hikari took a moment to slowly pace around the helpless boy, Ken whimpered as his tiny cock dripped a bit from anticipation, but Hikari _knew_ Ken was pent up and _knew_ he enjoyed feeling this helpless, so Hikari took her time. This wasn’t the first time Hikari and her precious underaged boyfriend haven’t done anything _this_ risqué, so she knew what she was doing.

After a long, terse silence, Hikari gently cupped her hands around Ken’s flushed cheeks, prompting a light squeak from the 10-year old boy. After squeezing his cheeks a bit, Hikari proceeded to give a light slap to them, making the young boy whimper out loudly.

“So,” Hikari laughed, Ken still cringing from the pain of the slap. “How’s my little slutboy doing? Are you being an obedient slave, little boy?~”

Ken mewled softly as he bobbed his head up and down, his ecstatic reflection in the mirror only making him even more aroused. Hikari laughed heartily before petting her sex slave.

“Well, if you’re really _that_ needy,” Hikari took a moment to lick her lips. “You want to have my hands on your cock, don’t you?~”

Ken needily whining was all the confirmation the dominant minor needed to know. Without wasting much time, the 16-year old dominatrix climbed onto the bed, right behind her little boyfriend, making sure for a moment that he was seeing everything through the mirror. As Ken moaned helplessly, Hikari took a moment to cut her left hand around Ken’s tiny cock, while her right hand gently squeezed his testicles.

“Try not to come so quickly, okay dear?” Hikari mused lasciviously. “It’s not fun if you enjoy yourself too much from all of this.~”

Without wasting much time, Hikari immediately began stroking Ken’s underaged penis while gently tugging and squeezing at his testes. Ken immediately made a squeal not much different from a little girl, his voice raising in girlish octaves as he felt his girlfriend – his mistress – gently, teasingly play around with his sex. After taking a few moment getting used to Hikari pumping and fondling his cock, all the little boy could muster was a happy, girly moan as he melted into the Wild Card’s skilled hands.

“Oh my, _you’re_ a little piggy, aren’t you?” Hikari laughed. “Begging for more pleasure and manhandling like this… little boys like you aren’t supposed to be this dirty, are they? I can imagine you want a nice, silicone cock fucking you in the ass now, don’t you? Because as long as the night is young, Mistress Hikari is more than happy to reward you, you know...~”

As Hikari continued to physically and verbally degrade her cute little boyfriend, Ken felt closer and closer to an orgasm. His voice shook and trembled as he squeaked and squealed girlishly from the sensory invasion, seeing every detail of the dick-stroking via the mirror. His face was red as a beet and his eyes were rolled up to the back of his head as he happily sighed. His whole world was seeing stars at this very moment, with his entire body shaking from the pleasure, and with a small, pathetic whimper, he gently came onto the bed sheets, his white semen staining the bed and a bit of Hikari’s hand.

Hikari gave a pseudo-offended gasp as Ken released a soft, girly orgasm into the dominant minor’s hand. Hikari proceeded to laugh softly as she wiped away the stains of the orgasm onto the sheets.

“You actually came! Jeez, this stuff is sticky…” Hikari laughed for a moment. Not wanting to waste any initiative, she gently cupped Ken’s cheeks from behind, lowering herself down to Ken’s ears as she let her ample chest press onto Ken’s backside.

“You’re such a dirty little slut, you know that?” Hikari flirted. “I bet this isn’t enough for you, is it? Do you want to have my cock ride you like the horny little dog you are? I bet that’s what you want more than anything, is it?~”

Ken couldn’t give any coherent response, owing to the ballgag harness and the aftershock of the orgasm, but all the young boy _could_ muster was a needy whimper and a light bobbing of his head. Hikari laughed a bit before pulling back to give a light slap to the little boy’s ass, giving a sharp yelp from the prepubescent male.

“Aww, it seems you’re more of a girl than I thought! Begging for cock like that…~” Hikari gave a wink before jumping out of the bed. “Wait right there, okay Ken-chan?”

Hikari hastily ran over to the bathroom and closed the door. As Ken’s mind cleared from the aftershock of his orgasm, Ken found himself needy once more, slowly feeling a half-chub come to his underaged, two-inch penis. As the stinging sensation returned, all the young boy could muster in his mistress’ absence was a needy, whiny moan.

After a terse moment of silence, the door to the bathroom finally opened, and Ken’s eyes widened upon seeing just what was in Hikari’s hands.

“You remember _this_ , don’t you Ken-chan?”

Ken immediately turned red upon seeing the six-inch silicone phallus with fake testicles in one hand, with a jar of lubricant in the other. Ken mewled a bit in anticipation as Hikari merely laughed joyously in response. Not wanting to waste any additional time, the dominant minor walked over and set the items on the table.

Even in an aroused state, Ken finally noticed two things: the first thing was that a small, phallic nub was part of the strap-on, meant to pleasure the user as she fucked her recipient. The second thing Ken took notice towards was a light patch of wetness on Hikari’s shaved maidenhood, her entrance slick with pre-orgasm fluids while her face was just as red of wanting as her submissive boyfriend was. It created an intoxicating scent that only make Ken want this _more._

“Alright then,” Hikari grinned mischievously. “Let’s see how you handle _this.”_

After securing the strap-on on her pelvis – to which Hikari released a happy sigh upon feeling the nub slide into her – she wasted no time in lubricating the silicone penis, taking a moment to scoop up a handful of the clear, gelatinous substance for proper lubrication. After a brief moment of double-checking, Hikari leaned over Ken once more while positioning her phallus over Ken’s entrance. Hikari leaned over to her boyfriend as she grinned mischievously.

“Just remember this, little boy:” Hikari grinned. “You belong to _me._ Every inch of your body belongs to _me and me alone,_ and _nobody_ else can have you but your mistress. I hope you remember that.~”

Hikari, in a display of affection, gently kissed Ken’s cheeks. “I seriously hope you enjoy this, love.”

Hikari briefly raised her boyfriend’s head to meet the mirror, just so she could give him a clear visage of her fucking the little boy. After a brief moment of terse silence, Hikari proceeded to slowly slide the lubricated phallus into Ken’s anus.

As Ken felt a foreign object prod at his prostate and perineum, Ken immediately let a girlish moan escape his lips as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. As he felt the silicone cock gently probe him, he felt his own phallus gently stand up, a light, pleading hymn of girlish whimpers and moans coming from the little boy as she felt the strap-on slowly, gently probe into him.

“Awww, does the little slutboy like being fucked?~” Hikari teased gently. “I bet it you _love_ being treated like a little girl, don’t you, you pig?~”

Hikari wasted no further time. Slowly but steadily, she began to speed up, just as Ken’s anus was getting adjusted to the foreign probation. Hikari felt herself sigh and moan happily as she felt fluids rush from her maidenhood, light gasps erupting from the dominant minor. Ken, however, was a lot less silent: girlish, high-pitched squeals and loud moans of pure want erupted from the little boy, and thanks to the mirror, he was getting a good, long visage of being fucked like a girl. “Take a good, long look little bitch,” Ken heard Hikari from behind. “Being fucked like this is a moment worth seeing!”

At this point, both minors were on the verge of a complete orgasm. Hikari’s whimpers evolved into complete and utter moans, softly gasping as she felt the nub rub against her walls and her clit, while Ken was outright squealing and screaming from pure pleasure as he felt his mistress fuck him wildly. A crescendo of carnal moans erupted from each participant, and in the heat of the moment, Ken once again sprayed his come onto the sheets while Hikari buckled back and forth feeling her own come seep onto the phallus and drip onto the sheets.

Gasping and breathing for air, Hikari gently removed the phallus from Ken’s anus, leaving a gaping hole in it’s place. Hikari then proceeded to get off the bed, circle around the meet her boyfriend’s eyes, and hastily undo the ballgag harness. Ken’s whimpers were no longer moans, and all the little boy can do was squeak and mutter incoherently.

“M-Mistress… H-Hikari…” Ken squeaked. “I… I’m – “

Hikari didn’t waste much time pressing her own lips onto Ken’s. The little boy’s eyes widened with shock upon feeling her girlfriend’s lips touch her own, and in the heat of the moment, Ken moaned softly, melting into her lover’s lips. It was times like this that cemented the fact that they were a loving couple at the end of the day, and that nothing will change that.

As Hikari broke her union from Ken, the teenaged girl giggled gently. “So… I take you enjoyed all of that?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ken squeaked embarrassedly. “But, um… I was thinking we’d take a break for now…”

An awkward laugh escaped the 10-year old boy, one that was immediately met with a devious smile from Hikari. Without wasting too much time, she grabbed the ballgag harness, much to Ken’s wide-eyed surprised.

“H-Hikari-chan…?!” Ken squeaked indignantly. “W-What’re you – “

“Silly Ken,” Hikari smiled coyly. “You _really_ haven’t seen how adults really played yet, have you?”

“W-What?!” Ken whimpered. “Y-You can’t be implying that – _w-waaaaaaaaah!”_

Too little, too late. Ken was once again gagged with the ballgag harness.

The night was still young, after all.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is… something. My first fanfic featuring Persona 3 and it’s something that’ll likely get child protective services called on me. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to stay tuned!


End file.
